You Can Be My Hero
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Nothing was going right in Jane's life. From what she learned of her father, to becoming attracted to Declan Coyne, the new guy in school and breaking up with Spinner, to being kicked off the football team because she hasn't been playing well---continued.
1. Chapter 1

**You Can Be My Hero**

**Summary: Nothing was going right in Jane's life. From what she learned of her father, to becoming attracted to Declan Coyne, the new guy in school and breaking up with Spinner, to being kicked off the football team because she hasn't been playing well. She decides to head to Port Charles on a little road trip---bringing Darcy who has just returned from Kenya along with her. What happens when these two troubled girls meet Damian Spinelli and Milo Giambetti? **

**Pairings: Jane Vaughn/Damian Spinelli, Darcy Edwards/Milo Giambetti.**

**Chapter One: Long Road Away From Home**

Jane Vaughn sighed as she tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, waiting for her best friend, Darcy Edwards to come out and get into the car. She was anxious to get going already and was wondering what was taking the other girl so long. Jane usually wasn't like this. She usually wasn't the type of person to just up and abandon everything that she loved but circumstances had changed that. What she learned about her past and what her father used to do to her when she was little---younger than four---when he put her to bed. Her life had been going steadily downhill since then and she needed to get away from it all. From every memory, every reminder of what had happened to her these past few months.

Just then Darcy walked out of the house, tugging one suitcase along with her, Clare Edwards was following close behind her older sister with a small bag. They both stopped infront of the car and Jane took the hint and stepped out, taking the suitcase and the small bag from the girls and throwing them in the backseat. The next thing she knew, the fourteen year old threw pale arms around Jane's waist in a hug. "Take care of my sister for me, okay Jane?" She asked in a mere whisper before pulling away and wrapping her arms around Darcy in a sisterly embrace. Darcy and Clare, from what Jane could tell, were both crying and wiping their tears away quickly.

About fifteen minutes later, Clare ran back into the house, turning to wave at Jane and Darcy before she shut the door.

As they began their long drive, Jane turned to Darcy and asked. "You going to be okay?" Then a frown crossed her face. "You're not second thinking leaving with me, are you?" She honestly didn't know. Her usually talkative friend was being extremely quiet.

Darcy turned her head slightly to smile at her friend and road trip companion. She nodded. "Yeah. I just....I'm gonna miss my sister, ya know?"

The other girl nodded solemnly. "I know what you mean. I'm going to miss my brother and mom and Bella." Thinking about them, made her sad but it didn't make her not want to leave. She knew that both her mother and Lucas understood her reasoning behind all this. How could they not? They'd seen how depressed she had been and had went as far as to make comments on it, wishing there were a way to make her that happy, fun girl who wasn't afraid to get dirty and who played football with the boys, again. This bold move, was the only way she'd ever maybe get back to being that person again.

"You know...my rape is the main reason I decided to go to Kenya? I mean....I made the excuses that it was for the kids. And it was. Don't get me wrong...but mostly it was for me. I mean...when I went back to school...I kept seeing my rapist everywhere. In the halls, in the classroom, outside the school, in the lunch room. At the mall---everywhere. I don't even know what my attacker looked like so I suspected---everyone and that is a horrible feeling. Not being able to trust anyone because of what they might've done to you." Darcy said, voice cracking with emotion as she squeezed her eyes shut and sniffled a little bit.

"Well...look we don't have to deal with that anymore. What has happened to us? This is our chance to forget it all. Every disgusting detail." Jane replied carefully as she turned her car and took an exit.

--------

A couple of hours later, the two girls were restless and hungry. They stopped their car infront of a hotel that had a small diner hooked to it and went into the lobby to get a room with two double beds. They knew they'd feel up to more travelling once they were well rested and once they'd eaten.

"Jane?" Darcy asked timidly as she flipped through the television stations before stopping at one and tossing the remote aside so she could look at her friend.

"Yeah?" Jane asked, looking up from the map that she was currently laying on her bed, viewing.

"Where are we going to go? I mean...do we even have a plan...or are we just going to drive until we stop." The girl on the other bed asked, truly curious.

Jane sighed and looked at the map, dark eyes landing on the small words just inside New York. She'd never heard of this town before and she knew immediatly that this was the place that they should go. No one would know them there and it wasn't a big city even though it was on the outskirts of New York. "I think that we are heading to Port Charles, New York." She said, smiling at her friend carefully.

"I've never even heard of that place." Darcy commented, furrowing her brow and pulling back the covers on her bed to get beneath them.

"That's the point. No one will know us. It's small so we won't be overwhelmed or lost easily and if someone looks for us, they won't be able to find us." Jane replied as she took the map and put it inside the bedside table before she climbed beneath her own covers and reached over to turn out the light.

**Next Chapter: A long road trip finally ends as the two friends reach their destination. Darcy and Jane meet Milo Giambetti and Damian Spinelli at the Metrocourt Hotel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Can Be My Hero**

**Chapter Two**

"Darcy!" Jane spoke softly, standing over her friend's bed and gently shaking her shoulder. "Darcy, wake up!"

The girl in question let out a throaty groan and burrowed herself further underneath of the covers and turning her back on Jane.

Jane rolled her eyes and flipped her dark, wet hair over a shoulder. "C'mon Darcy! Check out is at twelve and it's nine now!" She said, loudly as she jerked the blankets off of her friend causing her friend to roll onto her back and throw her a glare beneath squinted eyes.

"It's too early." Darcy groaned as she flipped onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow. "Wake me up in like---an hour."

"_No._ You are going to get up so we can go down and get some of that continental breakfast and _then_ you are coming back up here and are going to take a shower and get dressed. Now come on." Jane ordered, standing over the bed with her hands on her hips, watching as Darcy sat up, her hair in complete disarry.

"Fine!" Darcy hissed grumpily as she stood to her feet and stalked past Jane, wearing her striped knee high toe socks on her feet.

Jane just rolled her eyes and shook her head, staring down at her own clothing. She'd already taken a shower and gotten dressed while she'd waited in vain for her best friend to awaken.

-------

The two girls headed down for the breakfast that was basically just store bought danishes and pastries and muffins as well as a machine of juice and a pot of coffee and hot tea. After the small breakfast, they went back to the room so Darcy could shower and dress and so they could gather up their luggage and then they were back on the road once more. Music blasted from the speakers as Darcy moved her foot in time with the beat. "You know, you never did tell me why you decided to leave Toronto in the first place, Jane." She commented as she looked at her friend carefully. "I mean...you know why I decided to go with you but...."

Jane laughed bitterly and shook her head. "I doubt you would want to know why I decided on this road trip. It's pretty disgusting."

The girl in the passengers seat quirked a brow. "And my rape isn't?" She inquired, voice dripping with a slight anger.

Jane sighed. "Just trust me on this Darc. I'll tell you soon. Just....not now." She told her friend pleadingly.

Darcy looked at her friend carefully, suspicious eyes taking in the way her friend's hand clenched at the steering wheel, the way her shoulders slumped ever so slightly, the way her eyes darkened. Darcy knew then and there that it had to be bad so she nodded her head. "Okay fine." She told Jane before she reached out and wrapped cool fingers around Jane's. "But when you're ready to tell me, you know that I'll listen. I'm good at that."

The girl in the driver's seat turned her head and smiled softly, gratefully at her friend before she turned her attention back on the road.

And somehow, their friendship was made even stronger.

--------

Hours later and the two friends had finally arrived in Port Charles after what had seemed like forever.

"Thank God!" Darcy groaned softly as she lowered her small, bare feet to the floor of the car and slipped them back into her shoes. "Now all we need to do is find a hotel."

Jane chuckled as she pulled into a parking lot. "That shouldn't be a problem." She stated calmly.

Darcy looked up at the building that they had just parked infront of, wondering what her friend had mean. "The MetroCourt Hotel." She said aloud. Her lips set into a frown. "But....this place looks really fancy. Definitly fancier than a Days Inn." She commented doubtfully.

"We don't know that Darcy. Not until we get inside." Jane commented softly as she grabbed their suitcases.

"It's definitly more than we can afford." Darcy said dryly as she looked around the rather fancy looking lobby. She followed Jane up to the front desk.

An asian looking man stood there, typing things onto the computer infront of him and he looked up as soon as he saw them, a smile lighting up his face. "Hello. How can I help you?"

"We'd like to get a room please." Jane said, smiling softly.

"Two double beds or would you like seperate rooms?" He asked of them as he typed their information out onto the computer.

"One with two double beds." Jane replied carefully. She knew that she and Darcy had to be careful with how they spent their money in this town.

"That would be one hundred dollars." He told them, holding out his hand.

Both girls handed him a fifty and were handed their keys and headed torwards the elevator.

------

They put up their luggage and then hurried back downstairs and out to the car to find a non-expensive place to eat, finally coming upon Kelly's diner.

They both looked around the crowded building. There weren't any seats available except up at the counter.

Jane took a seat beside a guy with messy brown hair and green eyes while Darcy took the other available seat beside a guy with brown eyes and short brown hair with a more muscular frame than the guy beside him.

The man beside Jane looked up and locked eyes with her curiously. "Hello." He said with a small smile on his face. "The Jackal doesn't believe that he's ever seen you before."

Jane smiled. This guy was unique. Something that she really liked. "You haven't. My friend and I just got here tonight. We are staying at the Metrocourt." She said, as she nodded her head to Darcy who already seemed to be in a deep conversation with the man beside her.

He nodded in understanding and then out out a pale hand. "I'm Damian Spinelli. Most call me Spinelli though. I don't exactly care too much for my first name." He stated with a slight frown. He could still recall getting picked on in school because he had the same name as the kid in The Omen.

"I'm Jane. Jane Vaughn." She said with a smile as she shook his hand. "That girl beside your friend is Darcy Edwards."

--------

Meanwhile, Darcy was in a deep conversation with Milo Giambetti.

"So...is there much around here to do?" She asked him lightly, giving him a wicked grin that caused him to gulp nervously and tug at his tie.

"There's an arcade and a bar with a pool table and dart board. We have a bowling alley and a movie theater and an arcade." Milo told her carefully.

Darcy's brown eyes lit up brightly. "An arcade?" She asked happily, grinning wonderfully. "There's an arcade here?"

At his nod, she laughed.

"Would you take me to it?" She asked him with a soft pout of her lips.

**To be continued.....**

**Next Chapter Milo introduces himself to Jane and Spinelli introduces himself to Darcy. Darcy and Milo go to the arcade and Spinelli shows Jane around town.**


End file.
